The Pokemon Royalty
by SummonSpirit
Summary: Ever wonder what it'd be like if the characters of Fairy Tail had Pokemon? Where they'd be, and what team they'd have? Join Lucy, Erza, Levy, Juvia, Gray, Natsu, Jellal, Gajeel, and so many others as they travel around the Pokemon regions, and find out who the legendary Pokemon Royalty really is, and find out why Sabertooth, the Pokemon stealing team, is so interested in Lucy.


**I know, I know. I have a lot of stories coming out. Trust me, I even shocked myself. This one however, I wrote like, a year ago so, uh, please don't hate me if there's any mistakes xD**

**I just wanted to post this since I'm actually in the process of beating X, then moving to Y, and I recently heard there's going to be a Z. What.**

**So, I hope you enjoy this cross over of Pokemon and Fairy tail! Which I own neither, just pointing that out.**

* * *

"Got any fives?"

The Pokémon shook his head.

"Liar."

The Pokémon looked at her. She huffed,

"You've been my only Pokémon from when I was three, to when I turned eighteen. Of course I'd know if you were lying."

It just blinked at her. She sighed, "Just fork it over, Lucario."

He obeyed, narrowing his eyes at her. Grabbing the card, she put it down with it's match. She jumped up and laughed, "Ha! I beat you, again-"

The moving truck jerked to a stop, causing her and Lucario to fly and hit the opposite wall. Headfirst, the two began to slide down slowly. The girl moaned in pain as they fell and hit their heads on the metal floor.

"Tell me again why we volunteered to ride in the trunk with the boxes?"

Her Pokémon looked at her. She rolled her eyes, "I know, I know! I volunteered us."

"Lucy? Lucy darling, I heard a bang. Are you alright?" Her mother called from behind the moving truck's doors.

"Just dandy!" Lucy replied, rolling her eyes.

A bright light streamed in as the moving trucks rear doors opened. Lucy squinted at the five figures. She could only make out her mother, who's eyes widened at the two. "Lucy! What in Hoenn's name happened back here? I thought you said you watch the boxes! My glass china!"

Her mother hurried in and started to check her precious boxes as Lucy moved to sit up. It was getting hurtful to stand up using your head, "Me and Lucario are alright mom, you don't have to worry."

Lucy started to rub her head, and soon her Pokémon started to mimic her.

"Lucy for once I wish you would take pride in your jobs." Her mother sighed, placing a box down on the grass. Lucy rolled her eyes as Lucario snickered at her. She jumped out of the truck, "Sorry mom."

Her mom sighed, "Well, I guess you can make this up to me by…"

Lucy sighed, "What?"

"Calling out Dragonite."

She groaned, "So he can move the boxes?! What happened to the moving crew?"

"They got lost.." Her mother said sheepishly, looking at the four figures. Lucy looked at them,

"Who are they?"

Lucy's mother laughed and elbowed her, "These are the Dragneels. Our new neighbors. Now about Dragonite…"

Lucy nodded a small greeting to her new neighbors as she reached for her belt and pulled out a poke ball.

"Alright! Let's go, Dragonite!"

A small sound echoed as a white light flew from the sphere. An orange dragon appeared as it roared its name, "Dragonite!"

Her mother clapped in joy as she patted on the dragons shoulder, "Could you be a dear and move these into the kitchen?"

Dragonite looked at Lucy with a confused look. She just shrugged, "It was her idea.."

Dragonite looked down in disappointment as her mother shoved a box into his arms. Dragonite started to trail inside, his tail down.

"Sorry! I promise I'll get you to battle soon!" Lucy called after him, waving her hand. She looked at her mother, "You really got his hopes up! He hasn't battled—."

"And this is Lucy!" Her mother interrupted, pushing Lucy in front of her. Lucario stood next to her.

"It's adorable!" a woman cooed, kneeling down in front of Lucario. He growled at her.

"Lucario!" Lucy gasped, elbowing the Pokémon.

He elbowed her back. The woman laughed, "It seems you have a good relationship with that Pokémon."

Lucy nodded, "I've had him since I was three."

Her mother frowned, "That Dragonite is taking way to long!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Well, that's what you get for getting his hopes up."

Her mother sighed, "Just call out another one of your Pokémon."

"Why can't you call out one of _your_ Pokémon?"

That caused a shake of her mother's head, "Mine aren't strong enough."

Sighing, Lucy pulled out yet another poke ball.

"Fine. Come out, Altaria!"

The small sound repeated itself as another white light streamed out. A white and blue flying Pokémon stood before them. Her mother smiled in delight, then it faltered, "Wait, how are you going to get Altaria in the house?" Lucy's eyes widened as Lucario smirked at her, "I give up!"

"Now, that's not the spirit, Lucy." her mother said, shaking her head.

"Then can I let it return-" Lucy asked, flicking a smirking Lucario.

Her mother shook her head, "I need it."

"Now, I'm sure Natsu has a Pokémon that can help you." The woman said to her mother, smiling at Lucy.

Her mother smiled, "That's very kind, but—."

Lucy smiled warmly at her, "That'd be wonderful! Thank you!"

Lucy grabbed Altaria's pokeball and smiled at the Pokémon,

"Return, Altaria!"

This time, a red stream flew out of the ball, covering the flying Pokémon. Altaria turned red, then disappeared, leaving a small _click_ around, Lucy hooked the small white and red sphere back onto her belt, then she shot a glare at her mother. The woman looked around for her son,

"Where did he go?"

"H-Huh?" Lucy stammered, looking around.

Her mother shrugged,"He must have gone. That's alright. Lucy, call back out Altaria, we'll figure something out."

After the family left, Lucy called Altaria out once again. After she apologized for her mother's behavior, she looked at Lucario and shook her head,

"This is going to go _swimmingly_."

* * *

**a/n:**

Yeah, I have a feeling this is going to be risky. Mostly because I don't know if a lot of you guys play Pokemon...

Oh well ^-^

I have the whole story already down, so I wont have to worry about keeping this a continuing thing, unless you guys really like it. Then it's different..

Well, I'm actually really curious about how well this story is going to go... So... leave a review if I should continue it! ^-^


End file.
